


All Work and No Play

by writingfromasgard



Series: Maura x Ubbe (Modern AU) [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pornstars, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromasgard/pseuds/writingfromasgard
Summary: Ubbe’s new costar messes with his mojo so he gets help from a behind the scenes crewmember.Pornstar AU. No smut.





	All Work and No Play

Everyone was mulling around the set, fixing props back up, tidying the couch pillows like they weren't about to be thrown back off. Maura, usually in charge of checking the sound and lighting, had seen the horror of the day's first set of filming. Ubbe, the lead male, could not perform with Ameilia, the least female, after she disrupted his 'mojo'. Even the fluffers couldn't seem to help get him back in the mindset and the director was ready to call it quits for the day, hoping tomorrow would be better -- after one more run.

Maura knocked on the door with the back of her knuckles and waited patiently with the box of energy-boosting snacks. She handed them out often to stars or backscene workers who looked weary and it seemed to help. It couldn't hurt certainly, she thought. The door opened to reveal Ubbe in a plush robe with one earbud in his ear. "Sienna wants to do one last run before we wrap up for the day. I thought these might help." She lifted the box's lid open and offered it up to him. He relaxed and moved back, nodding for her to come in.

"Thanks. Long day. Can't get my head in the zone." Maura walked over to the small end table and out the snacks down, turning to smile at him. His eyes snapped up to meet hers and he cracked a half-charming smile. It gave her hope that whatever he was listening to was helping him and the day wouldn't be a waste. "Have a seat. I could use the company. You work for her often, right? I recall seeing you on set before."

She slid by him and sat on the stool, away from the comfortable couch. "Mhm. She calls me when she's short a body or two. I have been around for your shoots more than a few times. Good work, really." Rather than sit on the couch, Ubbe dragged the corner of the coffee table over and took a seat a few inches away from her knees.

"Every considered doing it for yourself?" Maura laughed off the question, choosing to look around the room. A few scattered magazines, a pack of ultra-thin condoms, and a cell phone were really the only items besides clothing. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and looked back at Ubbe, watching him take out his earbuds and toss them to the side. "What about wishing you were the one getting fucked?"

Her eyes widened. She scolded herself that she had heard this same man say worse to others on set. He reached for the tie around his waist and loosened it. "Uh- No? I mean everyone has but sex is never as good as you- as pornstars make it out to be. It's work, not fun." Her eyes followed the parting opening of the robe down and down until she was oogling his bulge.

"As good as I make it out to be? It can be if you're interested." Ubbe sounded smooth like it was an everyday conversation while Maura fought to stay still. She let out another nervous laugh, tugging on the long sleeves of her shirt. He reached out for her hand and slowly guided it over to his knee. "I can't deliver that until after the shoot but maybe you could help me out by sitting on my lap. My head's starting to get focused."

Maura had lost her ability to say no. His enchanting blue eyes, the way he dropped his voice low, and how he guided her so smoothly toward him made it easy to comply. Her right arm naturally went across his shoulders and her left hand started pushing the robe open, revealing more of his chest. "Happy to help." She mumbled, biting down on her lip. He leaned toward her, closing his eyes and making her do the same. The kiss she expected never came and instead, she felt his nose pressing against her neck, his teeth nipping behind it.

"I wouldn't last a minute if you were my costar." The room felt heated now, threatening to take away Maura's breath. His hand bunched up her hair, pressing her against his chest more. She squirmed on his lap and the most melodic groan filled her mind. "I'd have to take everything slow. Savor your smell and taste then watch yo-"

"We need everyone back on set! One last try before wrap up!" The loud voice called through the door, paired with a fist pounding against it. It wasn't enough to get Ubbe to release her fast. He uncurled his fingers first, slowly pulling his hand away from her hair. He dragged his palm down her back, following her hips to her thigh then gently pushing her to drop one foot onto the floor.

Every movement was packed with slow, sensual motions and without realizing it, she was standing. He relinquished his hold on her only when she looked at him with a dazed expression. "You are very good at your job." Maura said, taking a step back. Her lungs took in as much oxygen as they could, trying to clear away the arousal.

Ubbe tilted his head and gave her a crooked smile. "Nothing about that was for the job but I think I have someone to focus on while I'm out there."


End file.
